Sailor Space Jam 2: Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: In the sequel to "Sailor Space Jam", the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians find themselves challenged by Sailor Galaxia and her loyal Sailor AnimaMates to a basketball game that will determine their fate! Although Jimmy Butler is unable to return to help the Tune Squad, Bugs Bunny and Sailor Moon do find some help from a retired WNBA superstar in the real world.


**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates  
****Summary****:** Another _Looney Tunes_ and _Sailor Moon_ crossover set up in anticipation for the upcoming _Space Jam 2_, as well as the second installment in the _Sailor Space Jam_ series. Taking place three years after the events of _Sailor Space Jam_, a new rival steps up to challenge the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians for their freedom in another intergalactic basketball tournament after learning of the Witches 5's embarrassing loss against the Tune Squad. When the basketball team of this new rival steals the talent of five WNBA players, the Tune Squad decides to counter that by recruiting a WNBA legend who has the skills to save the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians from an embarrassing loss against this new basketball superteam.

_Looney Tunes_, _Animaniacs_, _Tiny Toons_ and _Space Jam_ © Warner Bros. Animation  
_Sailor Moon_ © Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation  
Any other cartoon characters who appear are under the ownership of Warner Bros. Animation.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates — Story Synopsis**

_**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates**_

**A/N****:** After _finally_ completing the storyline for the first _Sailor Space Jam_ this year, I've decided to switch gears and focus on continuing the _Sailor Space Jam_ story by writing a sequel to the first installment of the series, set up in anticipation for the upcoming _Space Jam 2_ from Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. Anyway, this story will mainly focus on WNBA players mixed in with classic NBA elements, including having Diana Taurasi take over as the star basketball player for the Tune Squad after Jimmy Butler led the Tunes and Sailor Guardians against the Witches 5 in the first installment. For the sequel, I had intended on bringing back my female version of Berserk-O!, taking cues from the cancelled plans for the original _Space Jam 2_ in 1997, but I feel that Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates would've been appropriate successors of Swackhammer, Kaolinite and the Witches 5. Besides, it _does_ allow me to make attempts to write a darker storyline involving this group, at least compared to the first installment, but there will still be some lighthearted elements to balance the darker storyline for this installment. However, if I decide to write a third installment of my _Sailor Space Jam_ series, I might utilize the female Berserk-O! as the main villain after Sailor Galaxia. Oh, and this time around, the Monstars are going to play a more minor role in this one; they will still appear in the story as moral support for the Tune Squad, but this is moreso going to focus on the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians.

**Synopsis****:** Set after the events of the first _Sailor Space Jam_, it seems that things have finally calmed down in Looney Tune Land after the last Ultimate Game against the Witches 5. While the Looney Tunes try to get back into their animated careers with a new project, Swackhammer finds himself going to an intergalactic court hearing that would have him locked away in an intergalactic prison forever due to his shady and corrupt business dealings, as well as the aftermath of his final battle against the Tune Squad. With Swackhammer locked away for good and finally out of the Looney Tunes' hair, it seems that things are back to normal in Looney Tune Land. However, they find themselves wrapped up in the invitation of another intergalactic basketball tournament as Sailor Galaxia has come back for revenge and she has brought back the Sailor AnimaMates to serve as her unstoppable basketball superteam! To make matters worse, the girls have taken the talent of five WNBA players (Skylar Diggins, Elena Della Donne, Candace Parker, Angel McCoughtry and Brittney Griner) to improve their basketball skills! With the odds stacked against them, Bugs Bunny and Sailor Moon decide to recruit a certain WNBA legend to serve as their team captain and take over the role previously held by Jimmy Butler, but will her skills be enough to lead the Tune Squad to victory?

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the events of the original _Space Jam_ and _Sailor Space Jam_ are canon to the events of this story's continuity as the story is set three years after the latter story.

**Dedication****:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his classic Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates – Prologue Parts 1 & 2: Defy the Sailor AnimaMates and Humble Beginnings  
**_**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates**_** – Prologue Part 1:** "Defy the Sailor AnimaMates"

**Date: Friday, November 15, 2019 – The West Coast Dark Alley / Untitled Sailor AnimaMates Propaganda Area – Los Angeles, California**

The story begins at a local dark alley, where a young man walks down said alley, looking at posters plastered all over the wall that are promoting the Sailor AnimaMates and their eventual takeover of the world of basketball. As the young man looks at the poster, he could only shake his head in disdain as he said to himself, "_Another year … another superteam …_"

As he stopped at the center of the wall, looking at a poster that had Sailor Tin Nyanko going up for a slam dunk while the poster had a message from the Sailor AnimaMates themselves: "Comply", he also saw newspaper clippings from _The Daily Jordan_ and _The Acme Times_ that covered the Sailor AnimaMates' rise to basketball supremacy and their request for a basketball team worthy of their standards. Upon seeing the newspaper clippings, The Mysterious Narrator looked up at the audience and said, "… or at least it seemed like another superteam was on the rise. Just three years after the Tune Squad suited up for a big basketball game against the Witches 5 in honor of _Space Jam_'s 20th anniversary, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians had run afoul of another rival with her own superteam."

While walking down the dark alley, seeing the various posters that were plastered all over the wall, he continued to address the audience, saying, "However, compared to the Witches 5 or even the Monstars, _this_ superteam was dead serious about being the greatest superteam in the world of basketball. They had taken on all challengers from any major basketball league: the NBA, the WNBA, NCAA Basketball … heck, they even challenged some celebrity basketball stars just to prove that they were better than any of their competition!"

Stopping his walk to lean on the wall, looking up at the sky while shaking his head, The Mysterious Narrator continued his story, saying to the audience, "For the first time, it seemed like the world of basketball was about to come crumbling down, even reaching the point where the NBA and the WNBA was in danger of being taken down from the inside out ... it was getting to the point where the soul and charisma of the game was getting drained away because of this superteam …"

As The Mysterious Narrator placed his backpack down and looked for his signature can of spray paint, he said to the audience, "At least it looked that way, but, as I've always learned in this game, there's _always_ bound to be a plot twist. You see, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians knew they needed another basketball superstar to help them challenge the Sailor AnimaMates to save the world of basketball, even putting their freedom at risk once again to protect the integrity of the game. While some of the world's greatest basketball players were emotionally drained because of dealing with this superteam—even Michael Jordan was unable to come out of retirement and help the Tune Squad—they were lucky enough to find a certain basketball starlet, who happened to retire before things got even worse …"

Once he pulled out the signature can of spray paint, The Mysterious Narrator proceeded to spray paint the word "Defy" over the Sailor AnimaMates propaganda as he finished his story, saying, "In every story, not only do you have the villains, you also have a true hero …"

* * *

_**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates**_** – Prologue Part 2:** "Humble Beginnings"

**Date: Thursday, June 11, 1992 – The Backyard of Diana Taurasi's House – Glendale, California, US**

As the story faded away from The Mysterious Narrator spray painting "Defy" all over the Sailor AnimaMates propaganda on the wall in the dark alley, the setting switched to a starry night at a backyard basketball court, set behind a local house in the suburbs of Glendale, California. As a star flew across the beautiful night sky and a full moon was shining bright, R. Kelly's classic song, "I Believe I Can Fly", was playing in the background to the sounds of a basketball going through a hoop.

The atmosphere was quiet and serene on the evening of June 11, 1992, and a young 10-year-old female was busy practicing her basketball skills, making jumpshot after jumpshot and even grabbing an occasional offensive rebound. The young female in question had long brunette hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white basketball jersey, blue basketball shorts and white Adidas sneakers.

While she was practicing her basketball shots, the sounds of her shooting caught the attention of her sister, who happened to stop near the front door and looked out to see that it was her sister making the noise through her playing basketball. Once she opened the door, she proceeded to walk near her sister as she called out, "Diana?"

Once she heard her sister's voice, Diana quickly stopped shooting the basketball as she turned to see her sister walking up to her, whom asked in response, "Hey, Diana, what are you doing out here this late? It's almost midnight."

"Sorry, Jessika, I just had trouble sleeping," Diana explained as she tucked the basketball under her arm. "I guess I thought if I came out here and practiced playing basketball, it would help me sleep better through the night."

"Well, we couldn't sleep ourselves with all of that noise you were making out here," Jessika said, then she placed a hand on Diana's shoulder as she said with a smile, "Come on, let's go inside and get some sleep."

Diana sighed for a bit, then she looked up at her sister and asked, "Okay … but could I get in one more shot please?"

Jessika sighed in response, but she decided to roll with it as she said, "Alright, just one more."

Diana nodded her head as she went up for a jumpshot, then the ball went into the hoop, impressing her sister as she caught the ball and said, "Wow, that was pretty good. Go ahead and shoot it again."

After Jessika passed the ball to Diana, she proceeded to make another shot as Jessika caught the ball after it went through the hoop. Jessika looked at her sister and smiled as she said, "Wow, you're getting really good at this game, Diana! Go on, keep shooting 'til you miss."

Once Diana caught the ball from Jessika, she asked in a hopeful tone, "Hey, Jess, do you think I could go to college if I get good enough?"

As Diana made another shot, Jessika picked up the ball and looked at her sister with a smile, saying in a reassuring tone, "Hey, if you manage to get good enough, then you can do anything if you put your mind to it, Diana …"

Diana thought about her sister's comment, then she looked up at the hoop and went up for another shot as she said in a hopeful tone, "Well … I've always wanted to play at the University of Connecticut …"

After she made another shot, Jessika was amazed by her sister's dedication to go to school at the University of Connecticut and play basketball, saying with a smile, "Wow, Connecticut? Now, that sounds like a real _great_ school, Diana! I hear that you could get a first-class education up there."

"Once I get up there, I want to play on a championship team …" Diana said as she went up and made another jumpshot, then she said in a confident tone, "… and, hey, I might even get a chance to play in the NBA!"

With that dedication rising to the surface, Diana proceeded to make a wide range of jumpshots, eventually getting stopped by her sister as she picked up the ball and chuckled a bit, saying in a reassuring tone, "Alright, Diana, I love your fierce nature! You just gotta slow down a bit and keep your mind on the prize. Besides, don't you think you need to get a little rest first?"

The two girls then shared a laugh as Diana looked up at Jessika and said, "You know, once all is said and done … after I manage to do all of that …"

"Yeah?" Jessika asked, raising an eyebrow.

Diana then gave a smile up at her sister as she said, "I hope I'm able to inspire other young women who wish to play basketball in the big leagues."

"Really? Aww, Diana, that's so sweet!" Jessika said as she knelt down and hugged her sister, then she and Diana proceeded to walk up to the house as Jessika added, "I suppose once you're done with all that, you're going to pull a Michael Jordan and just fly, huh?"

Once Jessika made this statement, Diana turned to look back at the basketball hoop, then she looked back up at her sister, sporting a confident smile as she ran back to the hoop for another jumpshot. Just as she ran up to the hoop, pictures of the present-day Diana Taurasi herself started appearing on the screen. The pictures continued to appear in rapid succession, intercut with the jumpshot, then one more picture of Diana going up for a slam dunk appeared as the opening sequence began with Quad City DJs' signature "Space Jam" theme began playing in the underscore.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
**_**Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2  
**__**Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates**_

**Based on the upcoming Warner Bros. film,  
**_**Space Jam 2**_** (directed by Terence Nance and produced by Ryan Coogler)**

**Starring the Voice Talents of:  
**Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew  
Dee Bradley Baker as Taz the Tasmanian Devil and the Road Runner  
Candi Milo as Granny and Witch Hazel  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Hubie & Bertie  
Jeff Bergman as Sylvester J. Pussycat and Foghorn Leghorn  
Phil LaMarr as Speedy Gonzales  
Billy West as Elmer Fudd  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Grey Griffin as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman  
Tara Strong as Barbara "Babs" Gordon / Batgirl  
Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers / Supergirl  
Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher / Bumblebee  
Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern  
Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara / Zatanna  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer  
Kevin Michael Richardson as MonStar Pound  
Steve Kehela as Monstar Blanko  
Thomas F. Wilson as Monstar Bang  
Dorian Harewood as Monstar Bupkus  
DC Young Fly as Monstar Nawt  
Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon  
Sandy Fox as Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Small Lady Serenity / Sailor Mini-Moon  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino / Sailor Mars  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino / Sailor Venus  
Veronica Taylor as Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto  
Erica Mendez as Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus  
Lauren Landa as Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune  
Kimberly Brooks as Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter  
Alyson Michalka as Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker  
Eileen Stevens as Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer  
Michelle Ruff as Luna  
Johnny Yong Bosch as Artemis  
Eden Riegel as Koan and Sailor Lead Crow  
Janice Kawaye as Berthier and Sailor Aluminum Seiren  
Cassandra Lee Morris as Calaveras  
Gwen Stefani as Petz  
Mariah Carey as Sailor Galaxia  
Kaley Cuoco as Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon  
Sabrina Carpenter as Sailor Iron Mouse  
Janice Kawaye as Sailor Aluminum Seiren  
Eden Riegel as Sailor Lead Crow  
Christina Aguilera as Sailor Tin Nyanko  
Anna Kendrick as Sailor Lethe  
Christy Carlson Romano as Sailor Mnemosyne  
Ariana Grande as Sailor Chi  
Kehlani as Sailor Phi

**Starring the Live-Action Talents of:  
**Diana Taurasi as White Mamba  
Camila Cabello as Young Diana Taurasi  
Kira Kosarin as Jessika Taurasi  
Dyl-Kota Gonzales as Rebecca and Jessica Williams  
Jimmy Butler as Jimmy G Buckets and The Mysterious Narrator  
LeBron James as King James  
Damian Lillard as Dame D.O.L.L.A.  
Sasha Banks as Herself  
Kristen Ledlow as Herself  
Skylar Diggins as Sky Wings  
Elena Delle Donne as Elena da Don  
Chinenye "Chiney" Ogwumike as Queen Chinenye  
Nneka Ogwumike as Mother Supreme  
Brittney Griner as Britsanity  
Ice Cube as Himself  
Lisa Leslie as Herself  
Chamique Holdsclaw as Herself  
Lauren Jackson as Herself  
Rebecca Lobo as Herself

**For those who were worried about the fate of a **_**Sailor Space Jam**_** sequel:  
**Well, here's _Sailor Space Jam 2_ comin' right at ya!

**The Sailor AnimaMates Compliments of:  
**Naoko Takeuchi

**Special Thanks to:  
**Warner Bros. Feature Animation (the feature animation company behind the original _Space Jam_)  
Jordan Brand / Nike (the two companies who introduced the classic Air Jordan-Hare Jordan dynamic duo)  
Bugs Bunny a.k.a. "Hare Jordan" (the world's most-beloved cartoon character and an iconic figure in animation)  
Michael Jordan a.k.a. "Air Jordan" (the greatest basketball player of all-time and an iconic figure in sports)  
LeBron James (the modern-day basketball superstar and the star of _Space Jam 2_)  
Warner Bros. Pictures (the world-renowned entertainment studio behind the _Looney Tunes_ and the _Space Jam_ franchise)  
Warner Animation Group (the new feature animation studio behind the upcoming _Space Jam 2_)  
Ryan Coogler (one of the main producers of the upcoming _Space Jam 2_)  
Justin Lin (one of the main producer of the upcoming _Space Jam 2_)

**Written and Directed by:  
**KidsWBYungsta

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates – Chp. 1: Welcome Back, Sailor Galaxia!  
**_**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 ****– Rise of the Sailor AnimaMates **_**– Chp. 1:** "Welcome Back, Sailor Galaxia!"

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam 2 – Chapter 01: Welcome Back, Sailor Galaxia!**

**Date: Friday, April 19, 2019 – Diana Taurasi's Press Conference at the South San Francisco Conference Center – South San Francisco, California**

The opening sequence for the film featured various pictures of Diana Taurasi through the years: from her collegiate basketball career at the University of Connecticut to her years as one of the integral star players of the Phoenix Mercury in the WNBA. As the opening sequence ended on Diana Taurasi hugging her third WNBA championship trophy with the Phoenix Mercury in 2014, it eventually faded into her latest press conference at the South San Francisco Conference Center, where she was going to announce her retirement from the WNBA before the upcoming season.

Looking at the various reporters and journalists present in the building, Diana addressed the audience, saying, "You know, at this time, I feel that I have reached the pinnacle of my basketball career. The one highlight of my life is that my sister and my parents were always there for me for all of my basketball games, whether in the WNBA or internationally, and … that really means a lot to me."

"Well, what are you going to do now, Ms. Taurasi?" one of the reporters asked.

Diana thought about it for a moment, then she looked at the reporter in question and asked, "Well, I never really said much to anybody about this, except for one person, but … I think I am going to focus my efforts in continuing my basketball career through other notable outlets."

As cameras started flashing and reporters were frantically asking questions, one of the reporters was heard asking, "Diana, what basketball team will you play for now?"

"I don't know yet; I mean, back when I had played in the EuroLeague Women league, I was a part of such teams as Dynamo Moscow and the UNMC Ekaterinburg," Diana explained, then she thought about what team she would play for or what league she would join, saying, "I think I could try to break a deal with Ice Cube to see if I could join the BIG3 basketball league, just to see what I could bring to the table …"

* * *

**Date: Friday, April 19, 2019 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

As the scene panned away from Diana's press conference, the atmosphere moved through outer space, going past the moon and near the planet Saturn, eventually leading up to a large planet that housed its signature alien-themed amusement park on its surface, which was known as 'Moron Mountain', an amusement park that consisted of an interesting variety of rides and attractions. However, since the Ultimate Game that had occurred between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5, business had slowed down on the amusement park until it had gotten to the point that it was about to close down for good.

In the main office on the amusement park, Mr. Swackhammer was busy cleaning house in his base of operations, still reeling in embarrassment after his loss to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians in an intergalactic basketball tournament between them and the Witches 5. Swackhammer sighed heatedly, then he turned to look at one of the pictures of the Nerdlucks that was sitting on his desk. Upon picking up the picture and looking at it in a solemn fashion, he was feeling nostalgic about his previous good memories with the Nerdlucks until he slowly started to seethe with anger and rage as he threw the picture down on the ground hard.

Swackhammer proceeded to stomp all over the picture as he shouted, "Stupid Monstars! You should have _**NEVER**_ left my side to join those stupid Looney Tunes! I will also never understand why you guys would even fall in love with those stupid Sailor Guardians! Gah, this is so ridiculous!"

After his quick rage session that revolved around his anger towards the Monstars, Swackhammer quickly stopped in his tracks as he looked down at the broken picture frame. As much anger he had built up towards the Monstars for betraying him 20 years ago, he eventually shed a tear in silence, sighing sadly as he said while palming his face, "Oh, what's the use? As mad and bitter as I am about those previous losses to the Looney Tunes, I might as well go ahead and face reality: the Monstars will never come back up here; Moron Mountain's shutting down for good, leaving me without a multi-million dollar amusement park franchise; I've literally downgraded to just working at a low-rent fast-food joint up here in outer space; and, worst of all … I have to go to an intergalactic space court hearing for my sentence to intergalactic prison for nearly killing the Sailor Guardians, Monstars, Looney Tunes, Jimmy Butler _and_ the Witches 5 all in one go during our intense final battle after that basketball game three years ago."

Swackhammer then looked at his watch and sadly sighed again as he said in a downtrodden tone, "In exactly 15 minutes, the big guys are going to be on their way up here to pick me up."

As Swackhammer walked into his office to continue cleaning up shop at Moron Mountain, he noticed a picture of himself with his family and having memories of the man he once was: a man who once had a successful amusement park franchise in his name and actually had a good working relationship with the Nerdlucks, even inviting them to his house for special pizza dinners. Fast forward to today: that same man has officially become a jaded washout version of that bustling-and-booming multi-millionaire whose amusement park franchise was once the biggest theme park in the universe, even rivaling the _Walt Disney World_ series of parks, of all places!

As Swackhammer looked up at his old family photos that were sitting in shelves while hearing the police sirens coming from outside, he sighed sadly and held back a tear as he said while picking up one of the pictures that had his daughter in the frame, "Serena … I can't believe I have failed you and my own family … but I have _finally_ done it and I am _**ashamed**_."

Minutes later, the intergalactic police had arrived on Moron Mountain as one of the three officers knocked on the door, prompting Swackhammer to place the picture back up on the shelf and walk up to the door, answering it as he opened the door to reveal the three officers who were ready to pick up the Moron Mountain owner. The officers were all standing strong in front of Swackhammer as one of them said, "Good evening, sir. Are you Mr. Swackhammer?"

"Yes, yes, I am," Swackhammer said with a slight nod of his head.

"You know why we came up here this evening, don't you?" the second officer said as the third officer proceeded to pull out a pair of intergalactic handcuffs.

Swackhammer could only sigh in response as he nodded his head sadly and said, "Yes, I know why you three have come up here. Can we just get this over with?"

"Alright, alright, Swackhammer, just stay calm during the court proceedings and everything will flow smoothly from there," the third officer said as the three intergalactic officers escorted Swackhammer to their police hover car, ready to fly him up to the courthouse to discuss his intergalactic prison sentence

* * *

**Date: Friday, April 19, 2019 – The Galactica Palace in the Sagittarius Zero Star – Sagittarius Zero Star, Outer Space**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Swackhammer and, by extension, the viewing audience—at least, until now anyway—Swacky was being watched by a certain villainous vixen who wore a golden fuku that resembled armor, matching boots and a golden headdress that had her long hair flowing in the wind, giving her an appearance that resembled that of pop star Mariah Carey. The mysterious villainess was watching Swackhammer on her big computer screen in her base of operations, only to scoff at the Moron Mountain manager as she said, "Oh, how pathetic! I can't believe that Swackhammer is literally reduced to nothing but self-pity! I find it hard to believe that this guy, _this_ guy was actually someone who once posed a serious threat to those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians! How could they fear losing to a guy who tries to drum up some sympathy from those in the outside world all because one plan did not work to his advantage?"

The villainess proceeded to change the computer screen to an image of the Galaxy TV logo and walked back to her throne, sitting in the chair on her throne as she said to herself, "I seriously question: what more was that Swackhammer character going to get if the team he recruited, the Witches 5, actually won that basketball game against the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians? Full ownership of Looney Tune Land to become another area in his amusement park franchise? The opportunity to use Jimmy Butler as his star attraction? What else is there?"

Suddenly, the big computer screen randomly turned to a commercial that involved Bugs Bunny speaking to a group of young adult males about having to deal with the Monstars in a Jordan Brand commercial, which led to him handing the males their own sets of _Space Jam_-themed Jordan gear and even recruiting NBA superstar Blake Griffin to help them in their battle against the aforementioned Monstars. When the villainess took notice of Bugs Bunny pulling out the Jordan XXXI for the four males, as well as the presence of Blake Griffin, she watched the commercial in surprise for a moment, then her look of surprise turned into a look of deviousness as a devious smile appeared on her face and she rubbed her chin for a bit, saying while looking at the commercial, "You know, maybe I think it would be a good opportunity to show those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians how we play basketball in _our_ universe! That way, I'd have a better chance of taking over their universe than Swackhammer ever wished he could have done. Just watch your back, Bugs Bunny, you and your fellow cartoon cohorts won't enjoy your freedom when my minions are done with you …"

As the villainess proceeded to laugh evilly, the big computer screen showed the commercial wrapping up with Jimmy Butler spray painting "Defy" over the Monstars propaganda shown at the start of the commercial, then he turned to the audience as he said in a disdainful tone, "_I hate Monstars …_"

* * *

**Date: Friday, April 19, 2019 – Galaxy TV Talent Center – ****Azabu****-****Jūban, Tokyo, Japan**

While Sailor Galaxia was making preparations to call her old minions back out of retirement to challenge the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians to another basketball game, said minions were actually living normal lives in the Azabu-Jūban district of Tokyo, Japan, serving as regular talent agents for the Galaxy TV brand. After the final battle between Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Guardians, the Sailor AnimaMates decided to revive the Galaxy TV headquarters in order to continue their run as actual talent agents and reporters. Although the girls have not heard from their boss in a few months, they had assumed that she was focusing on bigger things instead of turning evil and enacting revenge against the Sailor Guardians.

Inside the Galaxy TV headquarters, the leader of the group, Miss Butterfly, was busy answering calls from rising idol singers in relation to a promotional campaign that Chuuko Nezu had set up for an upcoming televised talent competition. While answering the various calls from so many eager competitors, Miss Butterfly said to each of the callers, "Yes, I see … well, you don't have to worry … alright, I'll see what I can do … yeah, well—wait, I have to talk to our boss first!"

While Miss Butterfly was answering the calls, Aya Reiko was looking at her fellow talent agent, Akane Karasuma, and said to her, "Wow, Akane, I guess Miss Butterfly really has her hands full when it comes to accepting these calls for this upcoming talent competition."

"Well, what was your first clue? The endless amount of phones ringing or her looking more and more disheveled by the minute?" Akane quipped while raising an eyebrow.

Aya thought about the statement from her colleague, then she asked, "Uh, is that like a quiz or something?"

Akane just sighed heatedly in response, but she was surprised to notice that Aya was hugging her tightly as she said with a smile, "Oh, come on, Akane, you know I'm just playing with you! I'm not as ditzy as you like to believe!"

Akane rolled her eyes in response, but she gave a small smile as she rubbed Aya's head and said quietly, "Yeah, I guess you got a point there, Aya …"

In the mailroom, Suzu Nyanko was busy checking on the mail that was being sent to the Galaxy TV Talent Center, which mostly involved viewers of Galaxy TV praising their slate of Summer 2019 programming. As she read one of the letters from one of their faithful viewers, Suzu sighed lovingly as she held the letter close to her chest and said, "Ah, another program of ours has proven to be another success on our lineup."

However, an envelope magically appeared in one of the mail slots, catching the attention of Suzu Nyanko as she looked up at the mail slot and said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, "Huh? That's weird. I don't remember seeing this letter earlier."

Once she opened the envelope, she saw that it was a message from Sailor Galaxia, causing her to reel back in simultaneous shock and surprise as she said, "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! We have to—oh, man, I've got to warn the other girls!"

After reading the message from Sailor Galaxia, Suzu proceeded to rush out of the mailroom and over to where the other girls were hanging, saying frantically, "Ladies, stop the presses! I have just got a message from Sailor Galaxia and it looks like we might have to battle the Sailor Guardians once again!"

Aya, Akane, Chuuko and Miss Butterfly all turned to Suzu in surprise as Aya said, "What? Why do we have to go against our fellow Guardians once again? I thought everything was already cleared up after our last battle!"

"Well, like I said, it seems that we might have another challenge ahead of us," Suzu said as she walked up to her colleagues with the letter in her hand. "She says that we have to challenge them and this group known as the 'Looney Tunes' to another basketball game."

"Wait, the Looney Tunes … Sailor Guardians … basketball …" Akane said, putting everything together, then she just palmed her face as she groaned and added, "Oh, man, don't tell me that _we_ have to be the ones to challenge them to yet another basketball game! Wasn't seeing them play against the Monstars back in the day enough for _one_ movie?!"

"Unless you count what's going to happen with LeBron James for that _Space Jam_ sequel, I guess not," Miss Butterfly said under her breath, rolling her eyes for good measure.

"Girls, listen! Apparently, she wants us to step up and challenge this 'Tune Squad' to another basketball game in order to avenge the Witches 5's loss against them three years ago," Suzu explained. "I don't know who those girls are, but from what she wrote, she wants to prove to the Tune Squad that she's going to be nothing like Swackhammer when we're through with them … whoever that Swackhammer is …"

"He was that owner of Moron Mountain who is going to be sent to intergalactic space prison after trying to kill the Tune Squad and the Witches 5 after the events of the last Ultimate Game," Aya explained, only receiving looks of confusion from her fellow colleagues in response. "What? I thought you girls heard about what had happened three years ago …"

"Aya, we've been busy running things around here in regards to Galaxy TV, so what makes you think that we would have enough time to keep up with basketball-related endeavors?" Miss Butterfly asked, placing a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow.

Aya just shrugged in response as she said, "I don't know. I'm sure that the game would have been broadcasted worldwide. From what I've heard, it sounded like it was such a big deal since it occurred on the 20th anniversary of the original _Space Jam_."

Akane, Suzu and Miss Butterfly all stared at their colleague in confusion, but Chuuko seemed to know what Aya was talking about as she walked up to her and said, "You know something, Aya? I think I remember hearing about that basketball game because most of our viewers were probably at where the game was taking place."

"You mean, in the Looney Tunes' universe where the original Ultimate Game took place?" Aya quipped.

"Yeah, where is their universe located anyway?" Chuuko said, rubbing her chin.

"It used to be in the center of the Earth, but I think it moved to a new location," Aya explained. "It probably moved to a new dimension or something."

"Uh, hello? Can we please get back on track here, ladies?!" Suzu said in an annoyed tone, holding up the message from Sailor Galaxia. "What are we going to do about this?!"

Miss Butterfly calmly walked up to Suzu and snatched the letter out of her hands as she read it herself and said, "Huh, I guess Sailor Galaxia is serious about this. I wonder if she is _really_ serious about us challenging the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians or if she just wants to prove to them that she can do it."

Her colleagues proceeded to shrug in confusion, causing Miss Butterfly to sigh in disdain as she said, "Well, I guess it must be the first option then. Maybe we should go ahead and see what she wants to do."

* * *

**Date: Friday, April 19, 2019 – The Galactica Palace in the Sagittarius Zero Star – Sagittarius Zero Star, Outer Space**

As the Sailor AnimaMates walked into Sailor Galaxia's palace—after changing into their Sailor AnimaMate forms—they noticed that Sailor Galaxia was busy looking up information about basketball players and what type of skills were required in order for the teams to play to the best of their abilities. Once they made their presence known in her palace, Sailor Galaxia turned to see the Sailor AnimaMates and said, "Well, ladies, I see that you all have responded to my message quick!"

"Well, we only came up here because we had nothing better to do," Sailor Tin Nyanko said, rolling her eyes and receiving a smack upside her head by Sailor Lead Crow. "Ow! What was that for?"

Sailor Lead Crow tried her best to look innocent by whistling and turning away from her, then she looked at her and said, "Hey, don't look at me. That was the wind …"

Sailor Tin Nyanko rolled her eyes in response as Sailor Galaxia walked up to the two girls and said, "Now, now, ladies, save that competitive energy for the big basketball game! You know that you all are going to need it."

The Sailor AnimaMates exchanged looks of confusion as Sailor Iron Mouse raised her hand and said, "Uh, pardon me, Dark Mistress, but just what do you mean by that comment about this big basketball game? You weren't _really_ being serious about that basketball game challenge against the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, right?"

Sailor Iron Mouse laughed nervously as Sailor Galaxia turned and looked at her with a devious smile, causing Sailor Iron Mouse to slowly stop laughing once she realized that Sailor Galaxia _was_ serious about this basketball challenge, saying, "Oh, uh … right … point taken."

"Well, don't worry, ladies," Sailor Galaxia said as she walked up to her computer and tried to find the location of the Looney Tunes' universe. "I'm not going to throw you girls into this basketball challenge against the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians until you make yourselves known to those Looney Tunes first!"

While Sailor Galaxia was making her search for Looney Tune Land, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon walked up to her and said, "Um, Sailor Galaxia, I've got a question about that plan: just _how_ are we supposed to make our presence known to the Looney Tunes? Just threaten them until they cry out for the assistance of the Sailor Guardians or something?"

"While I respect your enthusiasm, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, I don't want to go for the direct approach for this encounter—at least not yet, anyway," Sailor Galaxia said, still looking at the computer screen. "However, I do want you girls to see if you can get a point across to the supposed leader of the Tunes …"

Just as Sailor Galaxia was setting up her mission guidelines for the Sailor AnimaMates, she pulled up a picture of Bugs Bunny, the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes, on her computer screen, saying to the Sailor AnimaMates, "… as in, Bugs Bunny. I want you girls to travel to the Looney Tunes' universe and send a message to those cartoon characters, challenging them to the biggest basketball game in modern Looney Tunes history!"

Sailor Galaxia proceeded to laugh evilly until she was interrupted by Sailor Lead Crow asking her, "Uh, Dark Mistress? I have a question: what are we going to get out of this challenge against those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians?"

"Well, for one thing, I have a feeling that those Looney Tunes are flourishing in their latest comeback through their new _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ content initiative," Sailor Galaxia said, rubbing her chin as she played some clips from the recently-released _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ shorts.

On the big computer screen, it played a wide variety of clips from the new _Looney Tunes Cartoons_, including Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd engaging in one of their classic chases synced to Ponchielli's "Dance of the Hours" in "Dynamite Dance"; Daffy Duck messing with Porky Pig's cement job in "Wet Cement"; Bugs Bunny battling against a bunch of basketball-playing goons in "Basket Bugs"; Porky and Daffy searching for the rare and elusive Monkey Bird in "The Curse of the Monkey Bird"; an ice-themed Sylvester and Tweety chase in "Pain in the Ice"; and Bugs Bunny battling against a mummy in "Mummy Dummy". Interspersed with those new _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ clips were scenes from classic _Looney Tunes_ shorts, such as "What's Opera Doc?", "Duck Amuck", "Fast and Furry-ous", "Hair-Raising Hare", "Raw! Raw! Rooster!" and "Porky in Wackyland", and clips from _Space Jam_, _The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries_, _Duck Dodgers_, _The Looney Tunes Show_ and _New Looney Tunes_.

While the Sailor AnimaMates were looking at the various _Looney Tunes_ clips in amazement, Sailor Galaxia turned to the girls and said, "Girls, remember when Swackhammer wanted to capture those Looney Tunes to serve as his new attractions on his Moron Mountain amusement park?"

"Yeah …" The Sailor AnimaMates all said.

"Well, I think that those Looney Tunes will bring our Galaxy TV network such high ratings if we got them to bring their high level of energy into our universe!" Sailor Galaxia said, smiling deviously while rubbing her hands. "Once we manage to get those Looney Tunes to sign an exclusivity contract that will allow them to create new projects for our network, then our ratings will be _through the roof!_ It's brilliant, just so brilliant, brilliant, _BRRRRILLIANT!_"

While the other Sailor AnimaMates were cheering with so much enthusiasm and amazement, Sailor Iron Mouse actually stepped up and decided to ask, "Uh, Dark Mistress? Just realizing this, Dark Mistress. You know, you had mentioned that the Looney Tunes lived in a different universe, so … what if the Looney Tunes don't want to come?"

"What is that now? What if they … don't … want to _come_?" Sailor Galaxia said, then she grabbed Sailor Iron Mouse by her neck, pulling her close to her face as she said darkly, "Well, if that's the case, then … **MAKE 'EM.**"

Sailor Iron Mouse gulped in response and said while sporting a sheepish smile, "Okay, cool …"

Once Sailor Galaxia let go of Sailor Iron Mouse, she looked at the Sailor AnimaMates and said, "Alright, girls, you have gotten your mission. Now, go to the Looney Tunes' universe and lay down the challenge; I will meet you all there in a couple of minutes. Oh, and if you girls run into the Sailor Guardians, don't worry. I have a plan for those girls once we win this challenge against them and the Looney Tunes …"

* * *

Well, it looks like this sequel is off to a good start! As mentioned earlier, this sequel is going to be set a few years before the events of the upcoming _Space Jam 2_, but after the events that had occurred in the original _Space Jam_ and the first _Sailor Space Jam_. As such, this installment is going to utilize certain cues and elements from the #MonstarsBack campaign by Jordan Brand, including the idea of the Sailor AnimaMates trying to take over the world of basketball by having the world comply with their soulless idea of the actual game, leaving it up to a team of underdogs to step up and defy the odds stacked against them.

While Diana is announcing her retirement from the WNBA in the real world, Sailor Galaxia is ready to step up to the mantle and take on the Tune Squad herself. Of course, she is going to do so with the help of the Sailor AnimaMates, but she will prove to be a worthy opponent against the Tunes like the Witches 5 did three years earlier in this timeline. Once the Sailor AnimaMates actually meet the Looney Tunes for the first time, they will be surprised to know that these are the cartoon characters who never back down from a challenge, even when their lives are at stake!

However, the Looney Tunes will come to realize that the Sailor AnimaMates are very different from the Witches 5 or even the Monstars. While they still have the same humorous quirks as the previous two groups, the AnimaMates will show that their level of power outweighs those of the previous two teams the Tune Squad had to face in a big basketball game. Luckily, with the Sailor Guardians by their side once again, the Tune Squad will be able to defy the odds and beat the Sailor AnimaMates at their own game by any means necessary, but they might need some extra starpower in the form of a recently-retired WNBA superstar … provided that her skills haven't been taken by the Sailor AnimaMates yet.

Anyway, how will the Sailor AnimaMates react when they first meet Bugs Bunny? Will the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians manage to come together and defeat the Sailor AnimaMates at their own game? How will Diana Taurasi's recent retirement from the WNBA correlate with the basketball game between the Tune Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates? Well, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


End file.
